Bleached
by SVZ
Summary: Being unique has its low points.Hikaru ponders on whether he should change his signature hairstyle, and Akira talks him out of it. Rated for swearing and subtle AkiHika hints. [Oneshot]


Bleached

By SVZ

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dedications: To Lauren for being herself, and for shiyasim for being such a sweetie (I don't know if she's actually going to read this… but still!)

He played with a piece of his bleached bangs, and pondered if he should dye them back to his natural hair color. Truthfully, he actually stumbled upon bleach by complete accident in fourth grade—his cousin had left a container of peroxide behind from his last visit—and his curiosity took over him…

It took a lot pleading towards his mom for him to keep his bangs in that unnatural shade of blonde, but he managed to win her over with false promises of better grades and chores. He got odd looks from bystanders, but he had gotten used to that. Most of his peers thought it looked wicked cool—and most people thought it fitted well with his cheerful personality. After a short period of time, he rarely thought of his bangs—he only paid special attention to them whenever he had to bleach them to prevent the roots from showing, but otherwise… it became a part of him.

However… Hikaru sighed, and tuck a strand behind his ear. It was also bothersome. He supposed it was great that even at age ten, he wanted to express his individuality… but it was the same individuality that made people remember him so vividly. He recalled how Ogata-san managed to remember him—just because of his dratted bangs—and now he wondered if it would have been wiser to try to convince his mother to let him pierce his right ear or something. Being unique was one thing, but being so easily recognized… it made him feel a bit self-conscious, and even a bit vulnerable.

"Shindou?"

Hikaru looked up. "Eh, Touya?" he asked, a bit startled. He looked around the cafe, and concluded that he must have been staring into space for a pretty good while, as the waitresses kept sending him annoyed looks that screamed "Are you done _yet_?"

Without so much as an invitation, Touya seated himself across the table from Hikaru, and placed an order for green tea. Hikaru quickly downed the rest of his soda, and requested for another one, more to get rid of the murderous looks shot from the homicidal staff of the café, than anything else.

"So, Shindou… why were you playing with your hair?" Akira inquired, coolly. "Surely you haven't got infected with lice or something."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his long time rival and friend's poor attempt at a joke. Touya really needed to get out more. "I don't have lice, "he finally stated, annoyed. The last thing he needed was another ridiculous rumor to get started… the last one that involved him, his skivvies, and Ochi's pet iguana. Oh gods, he wasn't able to look at Ochi in the eye for a month after _that_… even if the rumor was completely, and utterly false… with a few well-placed truths in it.

Hikaru looked up and nearly groaned when he saw that Touya didn't look like he had any intention of changing the subject. "Fine," Hikaru muttered, darkly. "I was thinking about dyeing my bangs black, OK?"

Akira blinked. "Why?" he asked, curious. He had accustomed to Shindou's hairstyle since it had remained unchanged since he had met him, and probably before that too. It a little out there, Akira had to admit, but then again… he shouldn't talk. Only until recently, his hair had been in a page-boy cut ever since he was two. However… Akira got fed up for being mistaken for a girl one too many times (this time, by a drunk who thought he was some sort of hooker), and allowed his hair to grow long enough to tie back into a ponytail.

It was really astounding how a simple thing like changing his hairstyle attracted so much attention. His new look caught many members of the Go community by surprise, and in fact made Shindou's friend Waya exclaim, "Touya almost looks normal now!" in a tone of voice that was a mixture of horror, fascination, and disbelief. Privately, Akira found Waya's comment amusing, even if it _was _a bit of an insult.

"I'm kinda tired of being mistaken for a punk or wannabe," Hikaru answered, tiredly.

"Even if that's what you are?" Akira questioned in a light, teasing tone.

"I resent that! I am _so_ not a wannabe!"

Akira's eyebrows flew up and he tried to hide his amusement. Hikaru didn't deny the former (albeit, joking) accusation. "But you want to be the next Meijin," he pointed out.

Hikaru frowned and took a sip of his soda. It was ice cold and it burnt his throat pleasantly. "Well, we both want to beat Kurata-sensei. And that's not what a wannabe is, Touya… I'm not a fake who's trying to pretend to be someone I'm not. "

"But aren't you?" Akira felt compelled to ask, desperately. He didn't, though. Instead, he studied his friend's intense green eyes for a second and resigned himself to the fact that Akira would tell him "someday", if that day ever came… Even though they had known each other for years now, Hikaru still hadn't told him the truth about "Sai". Akira had played with the idea of Shindou have multiple personalities, but for some reason he couldn't name… he felt that it wasn't the case.

Once, when one of Shindou's friends—Kaga, was it?—had slipped some alcoholic beverage in Shindou's drink… the blonde pro had became quite talkative. Although he felt bad for taking advantage of the Hikaru's drunken state, Akira felt like it was his chance… he couldn't help but ask Shindou, "Who's Sai?"

Hikaru had answered easily, "He was a part of me," before he realized what he had just revealed.

Akira smiled ruefully at the memory. Hikaru wouldn't speak to him for a week after that incident.

"Any other reason, aside from being rightfully mistaken as a menace to modern society?" Akira wanted to know.

Hikaru sighed again, and began to twirl the straw of his drink. "Well, I also hate being recognize by it… I mean, I dyed them for fun and I know it makes me different… but I'd just like to blend in sometimes."

Akira nodded, looking thoughtful. "Any other reasons?" The more experienced pro wanted to know.

Akira was caught off guard when Shindou's bright green eyes narrowed, and his expression turned icy. "Listen Touya, it'll be my choice whether I dye my bangs or not—not yours," he stated stiffly, his hands clenched around his Coke quite tightly so his knuckles turned white. His cat-like eyes almost seemed to challenge Touya.

"I know that," Akira responded indifferently.

Hikaru's gaze relaxed but it hardened again once he heard Touya's next words.

"But I think you're making a mistake. "

"Oh? I never knew you cared so much about hair, Touya. " Hikaru's words took on a bitter, dark quality that Touya rarely ever heard from him.

"It's not really that, "Akira said placidly. "It's just that I don't think dyeing your bangs black will solve anything." Akira took a sip of green tea.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked, his forehead wrinkling in puzzlement.

"Because, my dear friend, you're never going to 'blend in' in a crowd, even if you hair color is normal. You attract attention without even trying to. It's part of your nature."

"…"

Akira sighed and rolled his eyes. Shindou could be so clueless sometimes. "To be blunt, Shindou… you're a very attractive man, in case you don't know…" Akira paused, and noted in amusement that Hikaru's face turned red. "It'll be hard, if not impossible for you not to attract people's attention, its part of you. You just… sparkle, "Akira shrugged, unsure of his odd wording.

"I _sparkle_? What the hell, Touya?!"

Akira had to use all his self control _not_ to burst out laughing when he saw Hikaru's reaction to his statement. Hikaru looked horrified—as though he was being told he was really a pink pixy or something.

"Well, you just attract people. You have that sort of aura surrounding you, and it's not something you can just get rid of. Even if you change your hair—everyone will still be drawn towards you."

Hikaru looked stunned for a second before saying, "_Dammit _Touya, why could you just say_ that_ instead of scaring the _shit_ outta me and telling me that I'm _sparkly_?"

Akira snorted lightly, amused. Hikaru said the word "sparkly" was some sort of disgusting STD. "Sorry, but it was the best word I could come up with," he snickered.

"How about 'charismatic?'"

"_You_? Charismatic? That's just funny."

"Oh, shut up. In this case, you're also sparkly," retorted Hikaru.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, only people are too intimidated and blinded by your clashing outfits to actually talk to you."

"Well that's comforting to know," Akira drawled sarcastically. "It also does wonders to my self esteem." His tone softened, "So are you still going to dye your hair?" he asked, more seriously.

Hikaru made a face. "Nah," he decided. "I mean, if it's not going to help me 'blend in', why bother?" he ran his hand through his hair. "Besides, it's kinda a part of me now."

Akira nodded in approval. "Good. It suits you." Pause. "Besides, if you _had _your hair, people would think you were copying me."

"What?! Never! Why would _I_ copy you?" Hikaru asked, scandalized at the very idea. He had to admit that Touya's new look (and the fact hat he now dressed more like a male teenager opposed to looking like his mother dressed him every day) was a definite improvement from before, but Touya's style was completely different from what _he _liked.

Hikaru liked casual, loose, comfortable clothing and he was partial to stuff emblazoned with his lucky number; five.

Touya on the other hand, favored darker, neutral-colored clothing. While Touya didn't _like_ the idea of being in a suit all the time, he preferred more conservative clothing; like turtlenecks and khakis, opposed to Hikaru's sporty tees and cargo pants.

Because of their vast difference in fashion taste, Hikaru was upset at the thought of _anyone_ thinking he would copy Touya. So what if Touya was his rival? That didn't mean he wanted to _dress_ like him! The very idea appalled him.

Akira laughed. "I'm trying to decide if I should be offended or amused."

"Seems like amusement is winning," Hikaru remarked dryly. He glanced to his right and winced. There were two waitresses who kept looking at them. It made him uneasy. Hikaru coughed. "Um… Touya, you hungry?"

Touya nodded, looking at Hikaru oddly. "A little, why?"

"Well, there's this great ramen place right near by—"

Akira groaned. He should have known. "Shindou, your ramen obsession isn't cute anymore—it's down right scary and incredibly unhealthy."

"But ramen's really good!"

"You have it three times a day. That _can't _be good for anyone…" Even so, Akira paid for his drink and stood up.

While walking out, Hikaru could have sworn one of the waitresses was muttering something like "Always the pretty ones," in a somewhat wistful manner before hurrying to clean their table.

Huh, thought Hikaru. Wonder what that was about.

_Fin_

SVZ's note: Lol, my muse inspired me to write this, so I complied. Even though it was late at night (or very early in the morning, if you want to be precise) and I was yearning for my soft, comfy, bed. The entire "sparkly" thing was based off something one of my close friends had mentioned about this really cute guy we both know… and the same friend had said "All the pretty ones" about a movie we both watched.

As always, feedback is always welcomed. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
